


Flight Rising (Prompts Collection)

by Skyfrost



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Angst, Arcane Flight (Flight Rising), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Ice Flight (Flight Rising), Lightning Flight (Flight Rising), M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Plague flight, Prompt Fic, Requests, Slow Burn, Unethical Experimentation, Updating, Wind Flight, flight rising - Freeform, prompts collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyfrost/pseuds/Skyfrost
Summary: A collection of Flight Rising deity ships. Requests welcome.I will do any ship requested unless it has NSFW or anything 18+ or if I have a particular aversion to it.Note: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Flight Rising.I will not do anything 18+, do not even ask me about NSFW or smut.
Relationships: The Arcanist/The Stormcatcher (Flight Rising), The Icewarden/The Windsinger (Flight Rising), The Windsinger/The Plaguebringer (Flight Rising)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Beautiful (Windsinger x Plaguebringer)

**Author's Note:**

> Small angst about Plaguebringer being conscious of the way she looks.  
> Please do not resell or copy my work, as there are laws concerning it.

The Night of the Nocturne was far from peaceful.

The Arcanist and Stormcatcher had _somehow_ managed to cause another explosion and were currently in the time-out corner, the Lightweaver and Shadowbinder was fighting again and poor Earthshaker was busy trying to clean up the messes his younger brethren were making. 

_Its a wonder why we haven’t torn each other apart already._ Plaguebringer reflected as she watched the Arcannist nearly summon another eldritch being for the third time in a row. She resisted the urge to face-palm.

“Hello there Plaguebringer!” 

The voice jostled the deity out of her thoughts, and she grumpily turned back to the grinning face of Windsinger.

“Windsinger.” 

“Heya! How’s things going along in Wyrmwood? I’ve been thinking of visiting again, you know. The Scarred Wasteland is so very interesting! I’ve never met dragons similar to them anywhere in Sornieth and they carry so many interesting diseases! But they’re always no fun y’know, all about the survival and death and infections…”

As he spoke the noodle god twisted and swirled around, which was definitely not helping Plaguebringer’s new developing headache.

“-and I told them that they were lucky to have such a beautiful deity like you! Well, they were certainly surprised when I told them that and nearly fell into one of those crater thingies, but luckily they survived! I think. Its a bit hard to tell when they look like three-month old roadkill and-”

Wait what. The Plaguebringer whipped around to face the circling Wind deity.

“What?”

“What?” The Windsinger briefly stopped spiralling around to look at her.

“What did you just call me?”

“I called you beautiful. Anyways, after I poked them with a very long nearby stick - I think it mighty’ve been some very large femur bone - I found out that they were indeed alive and speaking. And so I said-” The Windsinger rambled onwards, not noticing the Plague deity’s confused and shocked expression.

“You.. called… me _beautiful?”_

The Plaguebringer had never been called beautiful before. Even _she herself_ had never considered herself beautiful.

“Yes.” The Wind deity finally noticed the Plaguebringer’s shocked expression, and stopped spiraling in mid-air to float towards her.

“Are… you alright?”

Was… the Plaguebringer… _tearing up?_ The Plague deity seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown.

“I… think that we should take this outside.” The Windsinger lightly nudged one of Plaguebringer’s wings, looking around to see if there were anybody around before gently guiding the Plaguebringer outside.

“Are you alright.”

“I’m fine.” The Plaguebringer looked away. 

All her entire life had been spent living in the shadows and infections. Other dragons from the flights whispered in fear of her, in fear of the infections that killed slowly and surely. Her children were seen as savages and disgusting while the Plaguebringer herself was feared, never loved.

“You don’t seem fine.” The Windsinger’s playful expression was gone, replaced by one laced with worry.

“It’s alright. I’ve just… never been called beautiful before.”

The Windsinger hummed in surprise.

“Really? That’s unusual, especially for someone like you.” 

Was it only her imagination, or was the Windsinger closer to her than before?

The Plaguebringer couldn’t disguise the blush that crept up. 

“You… find me beautiful?”

“Extremely.” The Windsinger grinned. He was definitely closer now. 

The Plaguebringer blushed again, her bloodred scales flushing a even deeper red.

“Why, do you not like others calling you beautiful?”

“No… its not that…”

The Windsinger was close, much too close for the Plaguebringer’s liking. 

“It’s just… the fact that I’m not very...beautiful.” 

_Who would ever find a plague-infested skeleton beautiful?_

“Nonsense, Plaguebringer.”

The space between them was practically non-existent.

“You’re breathtaking whether you admit it or not.”

Closing what little distance they had left, the Windsinger curled himself around the Plaguebringer as he leaned to kiss the other deity, savoring the tender moment before the two.

_You’re beautiful._


	2. Illegal Experiments[Icewarden x Windsinger and Stormcatcher x Arcanist] Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Icewarden had always known that the Stormcatcher and the Atrcanist weren’t the dragons they seemed to be.  
> However, without evidence, the Icewarden could only watch onwards as the two twisted flights continued their experiments in darkness.  
> The other deities have turned up nothing, not even a shred of proof.  
> None believe his story.  
> It drives the Icewarden crazy as he can only watch the victims of Lightning and Arcane in silence, unable to act or save the countless victims.  
> However, one deity does know, and one does wish to tell.  
> Imagine what the Stormcatcher and the Arcanist would do the instant they learn of what information the Windsinger knows, and imagine what they would do to stop him for sharing his tale.  
> And so begins the hunt for Windsinger, with neither side willing to cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow-burn and turned out a bit darker than I intended....  
> Next work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086554/chapters/68082697

**Location: Shifting Expanse**

The Lightning exalt shifted nervously from foot to foot, peering anxiously at their surroundings. His deity taking him out to the middle of the desert on a misty day was definitely _not_ on his schedule. 

Being in the presence of a god was terrifying enough, having to maintain the presence of comfort around the Stormcatcher for longer than 5 minutes was a recipe for a breakdown.

Head Scientist Thunderstorm had carried out countless experiments for over two decades, some of which were most likely restricted by laws or common sense, yet he had never bothered questioning his boss _once_ how the deity managed to get his claws on the necessary materials. 

Apparently ‘by shipping’ was not the response Thunderstorm expected.

Deities didn’t often leave their shrines to pick up deliveries, none did in fact. That is, with the exception of a _certain few._

_What could be so important that the Stormcatcher would go himself?_

A perfectly good question the Stormcatcher did not seem fit to answer. Instead, the deity invited Thunder to join him on one of the delivery runs.

The Ridgeback fidgeted with one of his trinkets and nearly jumped out of his scales when a foghorn cut through the gloom.

Thunderstorm flinched as the ghosty airship appeared through the gloom. 

There had been no warning.

The Stormcatcher didn’t bat an eye, sitting uncharacteristically still as he watched the ghost ship approach. Meanwhile, around him, his entourage of lightning sprites muttered among themselves. 

It was The Flying Dutchman, Seastorm’s ship and one of the most formidable pirate ships ever to sail the surface of Sornieth.

Legends said that it had sunk centuries ago, but was revived after the Captain was ejected out of both heaven and hell, doomed to roam the shadows as a ghost ship for all eternity.

The Guardian that ran the black market cared only for money and booze, her services going to the highest bidder. There wasn’t anything Seastorm’s Crew won’t do, as long as they got paid enough for it.

Murder, arson, kidnappings, you name it.

As an result, the notorious black market was born, with Seastorm’s Crew spearheading illegal trades and services.

Countless Seekers searched relentlessly for her head, and the Gaolers of the Icewarden curse her name as the legendary pirate laughs at their misfortune.

Stormcatcher ignored the hushed whispering of the sprites around him.

As long as the Captain kept the supply runs coming and didn’t betray this entire operation to the Icewarden, the deity cared not for the cunning “mortal”.

The foghorn sounded again, and the Flying Dutchman parted throughout the mist. 

The “airship” was a hulking monstrosity of metal, circuits, countless runes, and enchantments. A clashing artwork forged from magic and technology. With wings and fins with wheels, the Flying Dutchman ruled the skies, the seas, and the earth from the shadows.

Hissing, the airship drew to land at the surface of the desert, humming circuits powering down as a skinny Skydancer zipped from the deck, holding three crates in one arm and a pen in the other before making a beeline towards the Stormcatcher, ignoring Thunderstorm completely.

Meanwhile, behind the Skydancer, gloomy shapes appeared to be unloading something from the hold of the ship, although Thunderstorm couldn’t really tell due to the heavy mist.

“The rest of the cargo is in the hold.” 

_Cargo?_

_What business could the Stormcatcher have with Seastorm’s crew?_

“The full price is 800,000 treasure, cash only. Extra fees were charged for the ungainly timing and utmost secrecy. Would you like a preview?”

“YES.”

Thunderstorm flinched again as the Stormcatcher spoke. No matter how many times he heard his deity, the thundering voice of the Stormcatcher always took him by surprise. The lightning sprites’ whispered hushed as they turned to look at the Skydancer.

The Skydancer nodded and began to pry open the first crate. 

It was only then that Thunderstorm noticed something important.

The first crate had airholes and seemed to hold something living, given the occasional rocking of the box.

...

Thunderstorm wished to know, yet he wished to never find out.

…

Too late.

The lid of the first box dropped to the desert floor as the Skydancer presented the Stormcatcher with its contents. 

It was a hatchling.

Barely old enough to open his eyes, the Wildclaw hatchling was curled up at the bottom of the crate, sleeping heavily sedated. Judging by the blood that was speckled around the wings of the hatchling, he had been torn from his family and taken violently.

A child.

“One hundred hatchlings, fifty male, fifty female. All healthy and of various breeds. All will not be tracked down and any living family had been exterminated or eliminated. ”

The Stormcatcher nodded, seemingly satisfied at the results.

The Skydancer moved to open the second crate. 

The second one stank of blood and tears, with a battered look. No air holes were visible.

The Skydancer began to pry it open, having trouble with opening the lid. It was nearly jammed shut.

When the Skydancer finally got it open, Thunderstorm wished that he had never _ever_ decided to follow his deity on this delivery trip.

The crate contained another hatchling. 

_This time, she wasn’t breathing._

The tiny Imperial had been stuffed into the crate while she was still alive, with chains wrapped around her wings, talons, and tail. The intent was clear.

The crew had torn the Imperial from her parents and stuffed her into an airtight crate to suffocate to death.

The Ridgeback regarded the sad scene in front of him with a detached sense of horror.

He knew that the Tempest Spire had countless corpses and fresh experiments, but _how_ they acquired them was always beyond his circle of conscience.

“Twenty Imperial corpses, ten male ten female with ten adults, all freshly terminated. Kept separated. Death by drowning or suffocation, so no physical wounds. Extra fees were charged for the ungainly method of elimination.” 

The Stormcatcher nodded and waited for the third crate.

At this point, Thunderstorm wished that he had never been exalted.

The Skydancer pulled out a pair of gloves, made from what looked like _dragon_ scales, before tearing open the third crate.

The third crate, like the second, had no air holes and stank of rot and decay.

The result was terrifying.

A mirror hatchling was found inside, mouth opened in a silent scream with eyes dull and dead. Where her ridges were strange growths resembling mushrooms crept along, with their reaches expanding down her back. There was no doubt that the mushrooms had taken root in her spine. 

“Ten hatchlings dipped in Wyrmwood, five living and five dead. Extra fees charged for keeping some alive. ”

“PAY OUR CLIENT, IN FULL” 

A nearby lightning sprite turned to execute the order, handing the Skydancer multiple crates of treasure. 

The Slydancer grinned, flashing pearly white shark teeth, before scampering back on deck.

The foghorn boomed one last time, before leaving in a whisper of circuits and forbidden enchantments.

As strangely as it had appeared, the Flying Dutchman disappeared into the gloom.

…

That night, Thunderstorm couldn’t stop trembling as he thought of the experiments and the lives they had been torn from before.

~~~~

**Location: Starfall Isles**

Curiosity couldn’t see a thing in the mist. What were they even waiting for? The arcane sprites seemed to agree with him, sighing as they peeked over the edges of their books.

“Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yes, of course!”

Curiosity tentatively watched the Arcanist. Why had he _ever_ agreed?

Oh right, curiosity.

Naturally, the fae named _Curiosity_ was _curious._

…

Haha very funny.

The Arcanist was scribbling something down as he watched their surroundings as if waiting for some sign.

“What are we even waiting for?”

“A certain someone.”

Curiosity sighed, joining the chorus of annoying sighs from the arcane sprites. 

They were very _very_ underprepared when the airship burst through the mist.

The foghorn booming at max volume probably didn’t help either.

When the Flying Dutchman appeared, Curiosity nearly dropped his scroll. Multiple arcane sprites hissed at the noise. One even cursed at it in runes.

Curiosity scowled and was about to join that one arcane sprite when he looked up and nearly dropped his scroll again.

“Holy Arcanist….”

Curiosity’s jaw dropped at the airship in front of him. A whirring anagram of circuits and steel, with live runes sparking at its hull. Purring engines hummed deep within the ship’s core, powered by lightning and magic. 

Curiosity could feel the magic that the ship emanated, the Flying Dutchman practically _reeked_ of arcane magic, and the runes that whispered along its hull were unlike anything he had ever seen before.

“What runes are these?”

“Ancient, possibly originating from the First or Second Age. Highly dangerous and hard to wield or maintain. It's a wonder how the Captain managed to get her claws on them.” 

_Next to impossible._

Curiosity instinctively stepped backward as the ship approached, watching with wide eyes as the Flying Dutchman docked before the deity and the exalted. The hum of power died down as the ship’s engines shifted to the docking module.

A Skydancer was already scrambling off the ship before the ship fully landed, flashing as they scrambled down the hull.

He was holding a crate under one arm and a stack of books in the other. 

“Full price is 800,000 treasure. Bartering is allowed. Captain needs new star charts and runes. Would you like a preview? ”

The Arcanist looked up from his notes about the ship’s rules.

“Yes.”

The Skydancer nodded and began prying open the first crate.

Curiosity craned his neck, trying to steal a glimpse of whatever might be inside. 

…

He wished that he didn’t.

The inside of the crate was filled with black goop to the brim, no not black goop, something made _from_ black goop.

Whatever it was, it was _moving_ and hissing angrily at being confined. However, before it could get free the Skydancer slammed the lid back down, forcing it back into the confines of the crate.

“Ten instances of the Shade.”

Then the Skydancer pointed towards the stack of books.

“Ancient tomes straight from the libraries of the Lightweaver. Trust me, she won’t suspect a thing.”

“How were they acquired?”

The Arcanist looked up from his note-taking as the Skydancer grinned.

“Common thievery. And for the last one…”

The Skydancer pulled out a specific book from the stack, flipping it to a random page.

The diagram on it was strange...the runes odd.

Curiosity squinted as the runes slowly clicked into place.

It was a spell, but a spell _for what?_

“Ten books about necromancy, straight from the Second Age.” 

_Necromancy?_

“Aye necromancy.” 

The Skydancer grinned at Curiosity’s shocked expression.

“Thank you. Andromeda, please pay our client in full.”

One of the arcane sprites muttered something under her breath before handing the Skydancer a bag, most likely enchanted.

The Skydancer grinned, bowed once before scampering back onto the ship.

Silently, the Flying Dutchman left the way it came, leaving a shocked Curiosity behind. 

…

_What was actually in the books?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not republish or sell my work. All of these characters origin from Flight Rising.  
> P.S This is my first time using ao3, so formatting still needs some work...


	3. Illegal Experiments (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Illegal Experiments.  
> Last part:https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086554/chapters/66564985#workskin

**Location: Dragonhome**

“Earthshaker, please.”

The Earthshaker shook his head as he watched Icewarden in front of him.

“What you are suggesting, is that a band of _mortals_ are helping two of the most technologically advanced flights perform illicit experiments under the cover of darkness?”

“Yes!” The Icewarden was pacing back and forth by now.

The Earthshaker sighed, a sound that resembled tumbling rocks. 

“I’m sorry Icewarden. I can’t back you up on this. You’re attempting to arrest two _highly_ esteemed deities without any solid proof further than speculation.”

The Icewarden swung his tail at a nearby boulder, shattering the rock and encasing half of the cave walls with ice crystals. It wasn’t exactly easy to provoke such a response from the Ice deity, however, today was a special case. He had been trying to convince the other deities of the case for over three centuries. Lightning and Arcane flight was careful, careful enough to leave no hints of their involvement with the black market. It was infuriating. 

Taking a deep breath, the Icewarden recomposed himself before turning to the Earthshaker. 

“Thank you for your time.” The Icewarden’s words were cold and icy as the Icewarden whipped around to head out of the cave. Without another word, the Icewarden left the shattered remains of the pillar and began flying back to the Southern Icefields, masking his frustration with indifference.

It shouldn’t be that hard to find the Flying Dutchman, right? Wrong. 

Apparently, said ship vanished _every_ time his Gaolers attempted to approach it and _somehow_ managed to evade any and all traps thrown at the crew. Brides attempting to convince the Crew to mutiny always failed, often with both the bride and the Captain escaping. Apparently despite the fact they worked for the highest bidder, they carried more loyalty than expected. Threats and bait worked pretty much the same, as Seastorm took pleasure from thwarting any attempts to capture their ship. The ghostly Guardian taunted the residents of the Fortress of the Ends with a fierce passion, sometimes even daring to swoop close to the Gaolers before gliding away. 

Yes, the Flying Dutchman _could_ be bribed into revealing their illegal exploits, that was if they _could even approach the ship._

In short, all this was a frustrating mess that was infuriating the Icewarden more and more. 

His Seekers were bringing back nothing but rare notes with taunts and jeers from the Flying Dutchman. Most were _lucky_ if they managed to even _spot_ the ghost ship. The closest they had to actually capture the Crew had been Blizzard the Overseer who managed to jam off one of the larger fins on the ship with his horns. The ship had slowed down a considerable amount as an unidentified Ridgeback went to repair the damage. During this time, Blizzard and his team managed to capture several photos (most were unrecognizable due to some sort of strange enchantment) before attempting to board the ship. They were repelled by both the Crew and the ship‘s cannons. However, the mission wasn’t a total flop, as Blizzard and a nearby Gaoler managed to recover the fin, which was made from some metal enchanted in the Starfall Isles. When presented to the Arcanist, the arcane deity simply responded with the fact the enchantment was commonplace, and any knowledgeable mage could have written them. To demonstrate, he ordered a nearby fae to replicate the spell, which the fae did perfectly. 

The fin is currently housed in the Fortress of the Ends and is a puzzle nearly as hard to crack as the case of Flying Dutchman.

The deity sighed again, looking down at Wyrmwood as he passed by the Scarred Wasteland. The Plaguebringer hadn’t even _bothered_ to talk to him, simply telling him that the case “was a moot point, you might as well say the Arcanist and Stormcatcher were dating.” Then she sent Parasite, a Mirror exalt to escort his Gaolers back, albeit with a few new parasites and infections. 

Gee thanks, Plaguebringer, as supportive as always.

He was close to the Windswept Plateau by now, the swirling winds making a mess of his thick fur. The Icewarden brushed off a particularly irrigating band of Skycats, before continuing on his way. 

That was, he was _trying_ to continue on his way if he hadn’t crashed into a particular exalt.

Cyclone yelped as he came face to face with the Icewarden himself, nearly twisting himself into knots. The deity was not amused, simply glaring at the messenger.

“S-sir, I have s-something to tell you.” Cyclone had never been the bravest of dragons, and facing the coldest of deities was enough to make anyone’s will crumble. 

“In that case, speak.” 

The Icewarden was annoyed enough already before this pesky Spiral.

“Y-you were looking f-for a ghost ship right?”

“I can’t see how that is any of your business.”

“W-Windsinger told me that it docked in the S-Shifting Expanse, s-sir.”

Icewarden screeched to a halt as he brutally whipped towards the exalt.

“Windsinger told you what?”

Cyclone cringed internally, suddenly wishing he had never bothered to tell the Icewarden this piece of information.

“W-Windsinger told me he has proof that he saw the Flying Dutchman dock at the S-Shifting Expanse during a m-meeting with the Stormcatcher. He said they seemed to leave behind multiple crates but he wasn’t sure what it was.” 

The Icewarden’s icy eyes was practically freezing the exalt solid.

“And?”

“T-that was all he said.” The Spiral was tying himself into knots by now.

“So the Windsinger told you this?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good. You may go now.”

Cyclone didn’t waste another moment before scrambling to flutter off into the skies.

_So the Windsinger knew all that._

Perhaps the frivolous deity wasn’t as useless as he had first appeared. The Icewarden adjusted his course, aiming towards the Cloudsong. He has a few words to exchange with the Windsinger.

**Location: Cloudsong**

The exalts nearly panicked when the Icewarden himself decided to land on the giant kite. The deity seemed unamused by the festive natures of wind exalts around him, simply demanding to speak with the Windsinger.

Cloud barely managed to muster up enough courage to break the news to the Icewarden.

“I-I’m afraid that y-you can’t speak to the Windsinger.”

The Icewarden turned his attention to the Skydancer, observing the Wind dragon with an intensity only a deity could muster.

“Any particular reasons why the Windsinger is unavailable?”

“T-The Windsinger l-left the Windswept P-Plateaus l-last week. H-he d-didn’t tell us where he was going.”

The Icewarden pondered this new information silently. This...complicated things.

“Thank you for your information. I will alert my Seekers.”

Without another word, the deity vanished as abruptly as he had appeared, leaving a kite of bewildered dragons behind him.

**Location: The Fortress of the Ends**

Icewarden was welcomed home by a blizzard. Not that he minded, it was his element after all, but it did delay his exalts.

The Fortress of the Ends was filled with the screams of the Horrorbeasts, as usual, to which the Icewarden ignored. As long as they didn’t breach, it wasn’t a large problem. Blizzard the Ice exalt looked up from his work, surrounded by Seekers arguing over the possibilities of the Flying Dutchman having teleportation technology. 

“Sir, we have had sightings of a “strange misty ship” off the coast of the Sea of a Thousand Currents, our Seekers are now-”

“Blizzard, recall those Seekers. We now have a new objective in mind.”

The Gaoler nearly dropped his files.

“Windsinger claims that he has proof of the illicit experimentations and that he saw Stormcatcher bartering with the Captain. We get his tale and we’ve got a solid base and paper trail. This is the first breakthrough in _centuries._ Even if we can’t catch that lightning mantis, the scandal will be enough to get the Stormcatcher behind bars. But in all this, there’s one _tiny_ problem.”

“Yes?”

The Icewarden tapped a map of Sornieth.

“We need to _find_ the Windsinger first.”

“Yes sir.” Blizzard nodded once before heading off to inform the Seekers.

**And so the hunt for Windsinger began.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to submit a request, PM me @Skyfrost on Flight Rising. Upvote if you want me to write more!


End file.
